No Touching
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian goes to a strip club where he becomes entranced by a mysterious stripper called Nightbird. Stripper!AU.


It was not what you would call a reputable establishment.

Inside the bar red tinted lights cut through the smoky darkness. Businessmen are mingling about sipping their scotch on the rocks. Some looked nervous. Beads of sweat gathering at their foreheads as they kept checking their phones. Some look anxious. Hands moving with faint tremors and their eyes lit up with excitement. A few had the expression that was on Sebastian's face. Intrigued and wondering how they managed to get into a place like this. Sebastian wouldn't call it a brothel per se but it was obvious what a place like this was selling. The official statement of that bar was that it sold private rooms where people would "dance" for you. Sebastian wasn't naive enough to believe that.

At the age of thirty five he never came to places like this in ages. He was after all a extremely successful lawyer. The last thing he needed was his face splashed all over the tabloids for going to a sex bar. Second he'd been married for the past five years. He might be a first class bastard but he never wanted to hurt his husband by going to a strip club.

But the invitation he had received at his office today fascinated him too much to pass it up.

"Mr. Smythe?" A clean cut woman dressed in black approached him, "Your room is ready."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the professionalism. It was like going to the dentist. Everything was simple and clean and kept behind closed doors. Sebastian had to admire the efficiency.

The room he was let into was small but nicely designed. The walls were a deep red wallpaper. The floors a plush carpet. In the middle of the room was a circular couch made of black leather. In the middle of the couch was a large round table lit up with pot lights creating the illusion of it being a small stage. The pole in the middle of the table made his eyebrow arch up in amusement.

"Please wait here," The hostess said politely, "He will be right out."

Sebastian silently walked over to the couch and sat down. He stretched himself out patiently waiting for the show to begin. He didn't wait long until the door opened again and a man took to the stage. He was stunning. Exactly Sebastian's type. Wearing just a simple pair of black boxers that revealed his compact but lean body. His legs weren't long but his thighs were firm and taunt. A tiny waist that Sebastian just wanted to wrap his hands around. A solid chest and muscular arms. Plus a ass that was round and firm and perfect.

He had black hair that had been slicked back with generous amounts of hair gel. Lovely, full lips smiled at him invitingly. And to Sebastian's amusement he was wearing a black mask. The kind a super hero would wear.

"Who might you be?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm Nightbird," He said in a low and velvety voice.

"Nightbird," Sebastian snorted, "That has to be the worse stripper name ever."

Nightbird frowned at bit at him but it soon melted into a seductive smile. His hand reached out to grab the pole where he began to swing around in lazy circles.

"So what are the rules here Nightbird?" Sebastian inquired.

"I will do whatever you want," Nightbird purred out, "But you can't touch."

"No touching?" Sebastian pursed his lips in distaste, "What if I paid extra?"

Nightbird teasingly waved his finger in the negative at him, "Ah ah. That won't work. You either agree to no touching or I leave."

Sebastian humphed in annoyance but nodded in consent. Even though he would love to get his hands all over that body he'd settle for looking at it.

"Fine. So what exactly will you do for me?"

"Whatever you want," Nightbird grinned at him, "Everything's been paid for. So just enjoy."

Without waiting for Sebastian to respond Nightbird spun around the pole expertly. He dropped down to a crouch before slowly rolling his body upwards again. The entire time keeping direct eye contact. Sebastian could feel himself growing harder by the second.

"Well then," Sebastian licked his lips, "How about you take those boxers off."

Nightbird turned around and bent over putting his ass on full display. Sebastian swallowed thickly as the black boxers were peeled away to reveal the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. The kind of ass that Sebastian could bury himself in for hours. Nightbird drew himself back up and rocked his hips from side to side. Sebastian was not ashamed to say his eyes followed every move.

He then turned to face Sebastian again with a pleased smirk on his face. Sebastian's gaze drifted downwards to the thick cock nestled between a patch of dark hair. Nightbird cleared his throat to get his attention before tossing his boxers at Sebastian. He caught the material easily in his hand.

"Nice," Sebastian dragged his eyes appreciatively up that delicious body, "That no touching rule still not open for negotiation?"

"Your married aren't you? I can tell from that ring on your finger."

Nightbird jumped up and grabbed the bar with two hands. He managed to hold himself up as his legs stretched out in a perfect spread eagle. Sebastian had to choke down the embarrassing desperate moan that threatened to come forth.

"Yes," Sebastian answered thickly.

"Why don't you touch him?" Nightbird said cheekily. His legs then wrapped around the pole as he leaned back. His chest and stomach muscles going perfectly taunt.

"Believe me I do," Sebastian smirked suggestively at the stripper.

"Then why are you here?" Nightbird dropped to the ground again. He grabbed the pole with one hand and languidly spun around. Dipping down every so often then arching back upwards. Sebastian found himself mesmerized watching that ass move.

"What are you my therapist?" Sebastian breathed out.

"Maybe you need one," Nightbird said in a singsong voice, "If you're in a place like this with a husband waiting for you at home."

"Stop," Sebastian ordered in a firm voice.

Immediately Nightbird halted his movements.

"Come closer," Sebastian gestured with his fingers.

Nightbird unhurriedly walked forward to stand at the edge of the stage. Sebastian could now see the fine sheen of sweat covering his body. The perfect coloring of his hazel gold eyes that stared down at him curiously. Sebastian stood up carefully. He placed the cool and collected expression on his face that he used in the courtroom. He had made witnesses tremble and jury sit up straighter in their chairs when his green eyes bore into them. Nightbird however seemed almost amused.

"You're awfully interested in my husband," He mused thoughtfully.

Nightbird lips just quirked upwards in response.

"God you're beautiful," Sebastian found himself saying against his will, "Can I kiss you?"

Nightbird hummed thoughtfully before slowly bending downwards. It was an interesting position to be in since Sebastian was used to towering over everyone else. Yet somehow he found himself liking it. Sebastian could feel the heat of Nightbird's skin as he drew in closer. The sweet smell of his cologne made Sebastian dizzy. His lips grazing over Sebastian's lips but not fully touching. Sebastian groaned in annoyance and was about to push forward when Nightbird drew out of reach.

"No touching," He smirked before sauntering out of the room naked.

Sebastian stood there dumbfounded with an aching hardness that wasn't going to be tended to anytime soon.

* * *

Sebastian pushed through the doors and out into the street. The night was bitter cold and forced him to draw his coat firmer around him. He stood there shivering on the sidewalk waiting for a certain stripper to make an appearance. His patience paid off when a familiar figure walked out of the small alleyway beside the building. Sebastian would recognize that slicked back hair anywhere.

He strode quickly forward with his long legs and managed to take him by surprise. Sebastian's hands wrapped around the waist he had been dying to touch as he pushed the unsuspecting stripper into the stone wall of the building. Hazel eyes stared up in fear before warming to a golden honey of amusement.

"Someone's upset about the no touching rule," Blaine chuckled out.

"You fucking tease," Sebastian pressed forward till their bodies were together, "Is this your idea of a birthday present?"

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked in a sweet voice, "It took a lot of time and practice to arrange this so you better have." His fingers trailed up Sebastian's arms before digging into his shoulders.

"Yes," Sebastian admitted, "I don't know if that makes you the worst husband or the best."

"Hmmm, obviously the best husband." Blaine went on the tip of his toes to capture Sebastian's lips in a hungry kiss.

The two stood there making out in the middle of the sidewalk. Neither caring if anyone passerby saw them. Their focus on the wet slide of their lips and the heat of their tongues. Blaine let out a mewling whimper when Sebastian bit down on his lower lip. He pulled back to swipe his tongue over the abused red skin earning a desperate groan from Sebastian.

"Come on birthday boy," Blaine pushed Sebastian away, "Lets go home and I can give you a lap dance to finish the night."

"What about the no touching rule?" Sebastian taunted back.

"I'll make an exception for you," Blaine laced their fingers together and tugged him down the street to their car.

"Seriously though Blaine. Nightbird? Really?"

"Shut up or you get nothing tonight."

Sebastian stayed quiet the entire way back to their home but with a permanent smirk on his face.


End file.
